


Weasley | Draco Malfoy Fanfic

by RoadmanRonaldWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass Lives, Cedric Diggory Lives, F/M, Original Character Death(s), POV Draco Malfoy, POV Pansy Parkinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadmanRonaldWeasley/pseuds/RoadmanRonaldWeasley
Summary: “Get down on your knees, slut!”“No don’t tell me what to do, Malfoy!”“It’s Draco for you!”He pushed me closer to him. That’s when he realised he couldn’t have me no matter what. Even if I was impregnated by him I’ll be forced to not have the baby.But he still did it anyways. We both did.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: Draco Malfoy - Villains





	Weasley | Draco Malfoy Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/gifts).



> This story includes self-harm, depression, body dysmorphia, suicide, sex, and drugs. If you get trigger by the following please don’t read on that you x

“Poppy! You mum doesn’t want me near you!” Cedric reminded me. Mum threatened to call the ministry since I was 16 and he was 17, legally an adult, meaning this was bad for the both of us. “Ced kiss me one more time, like you mean it!” I pulled him closer. He kissed my lips, tightly, and didn’t let go until I kissed him back. His grey eyes possessed me. His body was mesmerising me like it was something from a muggle movie.

“You have to leave, Poppy!” Cedric cried out. Tears streaming down his face. I let go of his arms and left him. In the wind, without me. 

Suddenly a loud B A N G was caused by Cedric making me fall from my bed. It was all a dream, ughhh. I wish it was real so I could know what it was like being railed by Cedric. Not like we have sex 24/7.

He pulled me up and kissed me. I kissed him back and broke the kiss early. “Ced come on, let me brush my teeth then you can have it.” I teased him while walking to the bathroom. I locked the door and heard him moan and groan.

“Ugh I just want her in my dorm!” He said, out loud. I giggled and continued my business. Once I got out he was excited. “It’s best if we go downstairs or else my mum will see us... you know together!” I joked.

We both walked downstairs too see the horrified looks of my mum and dad. God they still think he is an ACTUAL adult!  
  
“Cedric Diggory, the adult!” My mum exclaimed when she saw his foot in our dining room. C looked pissed so I told my parents what me and C think. 

“Mum, Dad! I love you, okay but me and Cedric love each other! There is nothing you can do about it!” I said. Mum gave me a death stare while dad sighed and smiled. 

“Come on Molly! She is her own person! You were like that when she was sorted into Slytherin.” Dad explained to mum. 

“Tst tst tst... Cedric! I saw a pic-“ Dad cut her off. 

“Stop Molly!” Dad got angry.

I decided to skip lunch and leave early for Hogwarts. I couldn’t stand that fucking women. She shit talks about everyone including Sirius Black, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and even McGonagall! MCGONAGALL!

”Babe...” Ced called as we boarded the train.   
  
“what Bebe?” I asked looking at him.   
  


He shook his head and said nothing. He followed me to my set of friends which were: Luna, Pansy and Draco that’s all.   
  


Once I sat Pansy started telling me about her love life which was WERID! She hardly told anyone about it since she thought love was a joke and everyone got fooled by it.   
  


“Astoria is so hot. Like I want to rai- hey!” She changed her tone and I saw Astoria, the myth the legend, standing there, cross.

”Draco! You didn’t respond to my message and Pansy I don’t like it when you talk about me behind my back!” She strutted off into the back. 

“She’s soo hot!” Pansy drooled. 

“Umm Pansy your drooling on my books.” Luna sighed. Being the only one who doesn’t have a loved one sucked of her. People called her loony, including mid blood.

Draco was acting strange too, just like Luna when she confessed her love to Ginny and Ginny said she liked her as a friend but not as a lover. 

“Oh umm I need to leave, urgent business in the bathroom!” Draco stuttered.

”Gonna fuck the shit out of this girl?” Pansy asked but got no response. Once Draco went in another girl went in. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Luna.

THE BATHROOM

DRACO’S POV

There came my plan. Put my dick inside of Lauren, a muggle girl who will eventually die.

”Samuel this isn’t going to the freak show school, is it?” Lauren asked like a right slut. 

I shook my head and said it didn’t. 

“DOWN ON YOUR KNEES! SLUT!” I screamed. Luckily no one heard me.

She obviously went down for me. 

“Oh Sammie I can’t wa-“ There my cock sprung out in front of her. It was bouncing like crazy!

”oh my!” She nearly fainted while saying that sentence. 

“You gonna suck or should I get your sexier friend on board?” I made her jealous. I’ve been finding interesting things off of her social media. Her best friend, Jessica, made her blood boil.

She put her warm lips around my dick and sucked, hard. I moan came out of my mouth as she did.

I put my hand on her head and pushed her faster and faster. While I was quickening up my pace I didn’t realise we were making the cubicle move. God I hate the trains.

I decided to stick my whole dick in her mouth making her confused.   
  


“SUCK IT!” I yelled out.   
  


She continued to suck it, harder than ever. I thought I was gonna cum and I knew I was going to in a minute or a second.

“I think I’m gonna cu-“ That was when my warm goo went into her mouth. She swallowed it and started kissing my lips. I kissed her back then pushed her. 

“Things are gonna stay mutual. You don’t know me! NOW LEAVE!” I demanded and she left followed by me.

There I saw Poppy and Cedric kissing. Ugh it’s so disgusting. 

POPPY’S POV

Draco came in and I noticed he had some white goo smothered all around his mouth. Wish I ate his cum but I was with Cedric and he wasn’t giving me what I wanted.

Let’s wait till we get back home then I’ll sort it out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much loves! This is much appreciated! You read all the way through x


End file.
